Having A Journal Is Just Asking For Trouble
by Kenna92005
Summary: This is a mamotte lollipop story covering the other characters point of views through their journals. This was made to be funny and cool. Hope you find it that way. NinaxZero NinaxIchi
1. Episode 1 Ichi

**Hi! Okay I do not own Mamotte Lollipop! But I do love the manga! It's awesome! So here's the fanfic now...**

**Zero's Journal**

Today had to be the worst day of my life! Today they dropped the Crystal Pearl. (That's not the bad part) Anyways, as I said before, Ichi and I were planning to find it first and keep it for six months. We did find it, here's the bad part, this idiotic girl swallowed it thinking it was candy!

Can you believe it!? She swallowed the CRYSTAL PEARL!!!

I am so ticked! I would have turned her into a pulp if it weren't for Ichi stopping me! He says I have anger issues which is why I now have a stupid journal to write in! It's awful, having to write down the events that ticked me off then just makes me even more mad now!

If it's anyone who has issues, it's Nina! (That's the idiot who swallowed the pearl) I mean really! Who would swallow a rock thinking it was candy!? Not me, that's for sure!

To make matters even better, Forte and San came and started to chase Nina and us around! Isn't that just sugar on top!

Ichi, Nina, and I made a run for it! I was holding Nina in the back seat to make sure Forte wouldn't use the hypnosis spell. (Which he didn't) So after we escaped them, Nina has the nerve to punch me and start yelling at me! I mean really! Punching me, she may look vulnerable but she's got power!

Oh, gotta go, Ichi and I are moving into Nina's closet tonight.

Zero out!

**Nina's Journal**

Oh my gosh! You would not believe my day! I was talking to You-Chan and Hatsuka. I saw a pink little ball and thought it was hard candy, so…I ate it. It turns out, that the candy was a Crystal Pearl used for the Magical Exam!

After I swallowed the candy two hot looking boys come from a flying car! They say they're searching for the Crystal Pearl. They have this beeping machine and it pointed towards my stomach. The blue haired one got all mad and started to choke me! The brown haired boy, Ichi, pulled Zero (blue hair) off of me. Then Forte and San (more examinees) come and started to attack me!

Zero grabs me and we run in to Ichi's car! While in the back seat Zero's holding onto me tightly, I mean tightly! We finally lose the other examinees and the Ichi parks the car. I'm waiting for Zero to let go of me but he never does! So, I say, "How long are you going to hold on to me? You pervert!"

I then punch Zero and he backs off. But then he gets all mad and we start fighting. Until I finally ask who they are. They explain that they are wizards from another world, yeah right! I didn't take any of that crap but it turns out, they are wizards!

They explain that a person drops a crystal pearl somewhere in my world and the examinees have six months to find it! So I ask where the pearl was. Zero goes all berserk and screams saying it's in my stomach and that I ate it.

Ichi calls the examination center to report about this problem, while Zero and I are fighting. Ichi explains that I ate it. The exam center says that wouldn't be possible. They have to make a new remedy which takes six months for it to be removed! By then the exam will be over!

San and Forte show up again and then we get chased again! Ichi makes Zero and I run away. Zero grabs me and jumps in the air. I try to make him let go of me but then he hugs me and says, "Whoa you're really gonna fall!"

So we're still in the air, him holding me. Then all of a sudden he says, "You have a flat chest."

Which makes me angry. So as soon as we hit the ground I run away from him and then get captured by San. I'm not even going in that detail! In the end Zero and Ichi come in and save me from the snakes, see why I didn't go in detail?

Forte and Zero fight but Zero ends up on top. Zero and Ichi vow to protect me. Which winds us up to now. I am at home, no more disruptions. I don't know where Ichi or Zero is but San and Forte isn't here. So I'm safe and exhausted. I'm going to bed.

Night!

Tired, Exhausted, and Freaked out,

Nina.

**How'd you like it? This is my first Mamotte Lollipop so I hope it's good. I'm going to try to do every episode. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**-Kenna92005**


	2. Episode 2 Nina

******Hey! Okay Last on the this story, was the first episode. The beginning of it all. The meeting with the cars and everything! So here comes episode two!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Mamotte Lollipop!**

**Nina's Journal**

I had a horrible nightmare! It was awful! I was being chased by examinees and then at the end someone stood in front of me protecting me. I could see his face, though… I woke up to Zero sitting on top of me holding my clock!

So, I start throwing stuff at him yelling at him. Ichi comes in and takes Zero away saying that he'll be taking me to school today. So I hurry to get dressed and come outside to see them in their flying car. Zero mad and Ichi calm and cool.

On the way to school, San and Forte come and try to take me. Forte uses his hypnosis spell to make me float in the air. Ichi uses his defensive magic to create a charm capsule making me into a ball and drop. I fall and crash into a street! VERY PAINFUL!!! Eventually we get to school. IT turns out Zero and Ichi are gonna go to my school with me. To make things better they asked to sit right beside me, no…demanded to sit beside me! I was so embarrassed! All the girls in my class were like, "Do you know them!?" "Do you have a relationship with them?" "Is this a love triangle!?"

SO so so embarrassing!

After first hour is over I rush into the hallway but Ichi and Zero catch me and drag me to our next class. Yes, they rearranged their scheduals to have the same as mine! It's so embarrassing, you should've seen all the stares!

All day I hung out with Zero and Ichi. It was embarrassing from the other girls watching. To make matters worse, I had to go to the bathroom.

I talk Ichi into letting me go by myself and he says be quick so I rush in only to be mauled by more girls asking questions.

Through the interrogations I hear Forte saying, "Ha ha! You're like a moth to a whatever, Crystal Pearl!"

Forte's wearing a girl uniform.

I see that it's them and my first thought is, so that explains it! Forte's a girl! I tell him that and he soons gets mad saying, he's a guy. The girls in the bathroom get mad and starts chasing him around the school yelling, "Peeping tom, lecher, and pervert!"

The bathroom clears and I walk to the door to make my escape. But then San had casted her summoning spell and has carnivores fish coming after me.

I run through the hall ways screaming for help and right when she got me cornered Zero comes and rescue's me. Zero fights for my safely and ends up destroying my school room! We run outside only to be caught in a second battle.

San sends out a huge fish and Zero gets hurt. I start freaking out and saying, "Zero! Are you okay!?"

Zero looks at me in determination and says, "I'll protect you."

Zero uses a fire ball piston attack to create a smoke screen then he sneaks up on San and destroys her stick. (Sort of like a wand she has)

San disappears and Zero is still bleeding. I couldn't help thinking, ' Zero, he stood up for me even after getting hurt. He's an obnoxious guy but maybe…he's not bad.'

After school I was relieved to be home. I went to my room only to see Zero and Ichi in my closet! They changed it into a miniature apartment! It's a nightmare!

What in the world happened to my life?!

-Nina

**Zero's Journal**

Nina's alarm clock has been going off for minutes! I can't take it anymore! I'm going in there to wake her up myself! I'll be back.

……… **After being hit by tons of crap!**

So like I said, I went in there to wake Nina. She starts screaming and throwing stuff at me! So right as I was going to fight back Ichi came in and grabbed me taking me away. I got furious, right before I would disappear I said, "I'll get you for this later!"

Uh oh! Nina's coming, I gotta hide this!

**After a busy day of protecting Nina and being stared at.**

San and Forte tried to attack Nina but Ichi and I was with her the whole day. Well, besides the time she used the bathroom. That's when they attacked her.

I ran after Nina and fought, San's stupid fish bit me making me mad and in pain! Nina got all choked up and worried. I told her I'd protect her and that seemed to have shut her up.

I used my magic to defeat San and Nina and I escaped. After school Ichi and I had created an awesome small apartment thing inside Nina's closet! It has everything, a kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, and a living room! It's awesome!

Right now I'm in my room writing this while Nina's screaming and fussing over our brand new crib. I don't like being a part of her episodes.

I must go, a brand new day is ahead of me tomorrow. But for now, I have to shut Nina up! She's giving me a headache!

Zero out!

**How'd you like it? Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up soon! Please PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kenna92005**


	3. Episode 3 San

**I don't have much to say up at this moment so... here's the story!**

**I disclaimify that I do not own Mamotte Lollipop!**

**Zero's Journal**

Wow, okay first I just want to say it was a VERY long, but surprising day. In the morning Nina walked in on us dressing. (We only had our shirts off) But even that one teensy thing made her flip out. She went ballistic!

Ichi had to grab her and pull her into our apartment before Nina's parents came! I swear she'll get us caught!

School was boring, except for the fact that Rokka and Go broke in. Rokka got her first kiss too. With Ichi…poor guy. Nina went psycho, as usual. She demanded to know who Rokka was. I just couldn't believe Rokka came there.

P.E we played B-ball. Ichi and I served them all! Though we had leave early, Nina went missing. Rokka was coming along to 'help' us.

While we were hollering Nina's name, this baby kept following us! Rokka was going to give her to Sensei but then Go came around with his pearl finder…it turns out, the baby was Nina all along.

Go sent Nina into this illusion place. I'm not going to go into details cause…I don't feel like it! Let's just say that Ichi saved her, Rokka got mad, turned into the five year old she truly is, and we went home.

Now I'm here, writing this. Ooh, I just got a whiff of pizza!

Zero Out!

**Nina's Journal**

OMG OMG OMG!!! Okay this morning I went to go change out of my pajamas and I walked in on Zero and Ichi changing! It was soooo embarrassing!

Then at school this new girl Rokka came in and kissed Ichi!!! I freaked out! I had to know who she was! By the way it turns out she's a five year old…

Anyways, in P.E Rokka tried to get rid of me so she changed me into a baby. I had to crawl around the halls to find Ichi and Zero! But then Rokka's partner, Go, came around and sent me to this room. Toys tried to attack me!

But Ichi saved me! And I turned back into my old self. I'm so happy!

But the truth is, I was REALLY worried that Ichi and Rokka had something going on. It's such a relief to know she's only five! No chance, right? Right? RIGHT? Oh my gosh! I gotta talk to Ichi right now!

-Nina

**There's another episode! Next one will be when they all go to the spring bath... PLEASE REVIEW! Ciao for now!**

**~Kenna92005~**


	4. Episode 4 Forte

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! This time Zero's entry is a lot longer! **

**I don't own Mamotte Lollipop**

**Zero's Journal**

The Hot springs bath, relaxing right? Wrong! Well I mean it was relaxing, until the girls started coming over to our side!

Yes today we went to the springs bath, I thought nothing would happen, no one would go after Nina. It would be us three, but boy was I wrong.

The whole gang went up there. Somehow all of them got the tickets. We all changed in separate rooms and then we went different ways to the baths. The girls had their own and we had our own. Perfect right?

Well somehow, Nina wandered off and floated into our man area. Then Rokka came over! Oh gosh! Need I say more?

Well Nina tried to sneak back into the girls bath but then she hurt her ankle so she started drowning. What do I do? Well I go and save her, but then her towel started falling, uncovering her. All of a sudden she goes and hits me like I'm some creep. ALL I DID WAS SAVE HER LIFE!!!

Well Ichi and I tried to go and talk to her in her room but she locked everyone out and refused get outside. So I left her to play ping pong. Somehow I felt really bad for what happened.

I played ping pong until Ichi came in. Then he asked if we made up, but I had no idea what he meant. Then we figured out that Nina tried to make her way towards the game room to apologize. She got lost which meant, she was now alone and there are four other examinees here!

I went to go look for her. I found her near the lake. But I also found Forte close by so I beat him up just in case.

We sat next to each other for awhile until I apologized. Then we headed back to the house thing. So it was a very emotional day for us. Though Ichi still kept his cool. I think today Nina and I grew a little closer…

Zero Out!

**Nina's Journal **

**(a/n after the towel incident)**

I am never leaving this room ever again! No way! Not after what happened! I can't bare it!

Okay so we were relaxing then Rokka came over and practically attacked Ichi, I talked to her then saw that people found out I was on the boys side too. I tried to swim away but I started to drown! Then Zero saved me.

It would have been perfect but then my freaking towel slipped off! I started screaming and punching trying to cover myself. Then I started calling Zero names! But then Zero said, "So what? No one wants to see you chest anyhow!"

That really got me mad! I ran out and locked myself in my room in the house.

I can never get married now! It's awful! I hate this so much! I wish I were invisible!

-Nina

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the wait! Please review! I love reviews and they make the updates come faster! If you guys have an idead of anything you want Zero or Nina to say in their entries tell me! I'd love to know! Review!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
